In order to carry out a videoconference, most commonly one utilizes dedicated videoconferencing hardware that is designed to provide imaging of the users at each end of a telephone or data line connection and to provide a display for viewing the other party or parties to the videoconference. More recently, computers have been adapted with cameras and specialized software in order to bring videoconferencing to the computer user's desk. Videoconferencing has been a desired capability and a viable business for decades. The primary problems have been cost and reliable high-bit-rate communications bandwidth. With broadband Internet connections to homes and businesses becoming standard infrastructure, sufficient communications bandwidth is becoming almost free. The cost of equipment then becomes the primary concern.